


流星街八卦杂谈

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform, 有一点点西团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *西团前提下的团酷，只有一点点点点（无限小）的西团*很放飞，角色理解超出一般范围
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	流星街八卦杂谈

库洛洛躲西索很久了。据信长和芬克斯这俩闲人哥们所述，他们可敬的幻影旅团团长躲西索已经躲了一个半年头以上了。  
起初，库洛洛并不排斥任何人。他之所以能在流星街建立他的队伍，和他出众的忍耐力脱不了干系。只要能够达成他的目的，他就像流星街本身一样，不排斥任何事物——哪怕那些东西被世人称为“垃圾”。  
但是人是会改变的，正如相似的海浪来来回回、十年如一日地拍打岸头一般，看起来行为毫无改变，外表不但没有衰老，反而愈来愈年轻的库洛洛，在他27岁那一年发生了一些微妙的转变。  
那一年他的团队差点覆灭、他被一名被戏称为锁链手的复仇者打掉了一颗牙，更关键的是，在那一年，当库洛洛迎着风与太阳，朝霞照耀在他血迹斑斑的脸与沾了血的黑色发丝上的时候，西索差点摸了他的屁股。  
西索并无意摸他的屁股，他只想和库洛洛打一架。他那时候得知库洛洛没了念能力，不能再与他一战的时候，他难过得差点死掉。西索这一生情绪高涨、性欲澎湃，对于战斗与性爱充满无穷无尽的热情。他因为想和库洛洛打架，忍辱负重在旅团里做一些他不太爱做的勾当。西索并不是什么理智的人，他的脑袋用在了浪漫的情欲上，因此那个凌晨，在库洛洛一言不发地扬长而去时，西索也跟了上去。  
他不信库洛洛真的被除了念，他的嘴角在上扬和下撇中不断切换，他爆炸的战斗欲让他失去部分理智，以至于在那个瞬间，他做出了他本来并不会做的事情。  
那时候，西索急匆匆地从右侧闪到库洛洛正在行走的道路的前方，想要确认他是否真正失去了念能力。可库洛洛早就意识到西索仍旧在孜孜不倦地跟着他，他也为此有些厌烦，于是他阴差阳错地也往右侧走了一步。  
于是，西索那只想要搭上库洛洛的手，蹭到了库洛洛的屁股。  
库洛洛不是什么心胸狭隘的人，也不是什么洁身自好的人，他甚至曾经完全不在意他个人的生死存亡、乃至他人处置自己的方式。他不但在亲自制造自己的尸体的时候就是这么想，他连自己本身被酷拉皮卡绑住的时候也这么想。他曾说自己不在乎任何事情，自然也不在乎死亡，这话确实无半分虚假。当漂亮的锁链姑娘穿着侍女服，把他紧紧捆住，还扬言要当场打死他的时候，库洛洛只想开心地笑。来自锁链手的杀意不知怎么的能让他想起快乐的事情，比如说小时候他在流星街垃圾堆里看到的，那种被子弹打中了翅膀，却一瘸一拐、反反复复地想要展翅而飞的鸟。  
但是来自西索的杀意却不一样，库洛洛说不上来是哪里不一样，正如他被西索的手蹭了一下后腰部的时候，本能地用手背打掉了西索的手。但西索躲得也快，库洛洛的手背只打到西索的手环。  
这是他们这辈子唯一的、最近的接触。  
然而，这件事在库洛洛心头留下了较大的阴影，尽管被下了某些誓约，在他除念以后，他第一时间给自己找了件新的大衣，并往上面扎了好几个铁钉子，而且前前后后都贴上了。他还做了大量其他准备，比如偷了“转校生”或者“成对的破坏者”之类的远程操控型能力，来确保他能在完全不碰到西索的情况下击败西索。  
为此，库洛洛久违地进行了一番规划。库洛洛本身并不是喜欢规划的人，要知道，他曾经偷东西都只因为随心所欲。但这次不一样，绝对不一样。他经过这番除念大概是想明白了，西索和他八字冲突；他能够和揍敌客的两位当家近身肉搏，闯祸闯到天花板都塌下来，他却不能够忍受被西索碰到哪怕那么一下。  
这种感觉，他不能称之为恶心，他只觉得怪。至于哪里怪，他也说不明白。  
于是，那天晚上侠客出现的时候，库洛洛正在拿纸和笔计算男人头颅用十千克抛力45度角向上扔以后形成的那条弧线。  
“团长……？你在干什么啊？”侠客看着一地的草稿纸，有些惊讶，因为库洛洛从来不是一个喜欢计算的人，他往往更倾向于模糊估计。  
“算抛物线。”库洛洛头也不抬。  
“侠客，不用太在意。”玛奇不知道什么时候环着手出现在一边，“团长已经这样好几天了。”  
“不是，团长，你算抛物线做什么？”侠客捡起了地上乱七八糟的纸张，还有一张在算动能和势能，“这张纸在干什么呀？你想知道的这个距离d又是什么？”  
“距离d就是……”库洛洛咬着笔头，他的计算能力没有那么好，“打架时能打中对方，然而对方又打不中自己，这种程度的最佳距离。”  
侠客盯着那些纸，盯了一小会，他棕绿色的眼睛亮了一下：“团长，你想处理掉西索，对不对？”  
库洛洛久违地从他的纸堆里抬起头，头发乱糟糟的，但黑如死水的眼睛亮了一下。  
“然后，你又不想被他打到，对不对？”侠客继续说。  
库洛洛点了点头，算是默许。  
“那简单啊，借用我的能力就行了。”侠客笑了一下，“只要团长你操控不是你本人的人偶去和西索缠斗，那么西索不就永远都碰不到你了吗？”  
库洛洛毫无波澜的黑眼睛转了两圈，有了些光。  
于是，过了几天，侠客便把他的能力借给了库洛洛。不过，在能力过继的时候，侠客久违地好奇了一句。  
“团长啊，”侠客有些犹豫地开口，“我听玛奇说，你这么躲着西索，连打架也不想与他肢体接触，是因为他摸了你的臀……”  
“………………！”库洛洛黑洞洞地眼睛立刻望了他一眼。  
那双眼睛大大的、黑黑的、但是里头充满了迷一样的委屈，就像一只偷东西被抓了的小浣熊的眼睛似的。  
在这样的视线下，侠客着实没敢继续往下问，他“哈哈”干笑了两声，把他的小恶魔手机交给了他的上司。  
侠客把他能力交给库洛洛后，回到旅团聚点的那段路，是和库哔一道走的。库哔说话很喑哑，和他本人的身子一样又小又轻，但是小道消息倒是知道不少：  
“侠客，”库哔神神秘秘地说，“你知道不？团长讨厌基佬。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“西索啊，”库哔沙哑地说，“团长那时候肯收西索，也不知道是如何地大发慈悲。不如说，咱们团长当时肯收下我们，也是因为如此的包容之心。”  
“我知道这事，团长的确不怎么在意别人的出身。”侠客挠了挠脑袋，他没了手机可以玩，双手非常闲，只好陪着库哔讲八卦，“不过流星街的人出身都很奇怪，团长这么做也有他的道理。”  
“然而啊，这种包容心容易招致不幸，譬如说……”库哔声音更低了，像什么老巫婆讲述秘密魔法一般。  
“譬如说？”  
“譬如说……西索是基佬啦！”库哔的声音忽的高了八度，像是想要吓人一样地举高双手，“你知道那时候为什么团长不和西索决斗么？他发现西索馋的不是他的能力，是他的身子！”  
“哦……”侠客挠挠头，没觉得有什么新奇的，“可是这事不是大家都知道吗？西索看起来就挺变态的。”  
“哎，所以说你啊，对旅团内部的八卦非常不敏感。”库哔神神叨叨地说，“团长自己讨厌基佬，但是他自己却没有意识到，其实他自己也做过这种事情。”  
“哪种事情？”侠客更闹不明白了，他一个纯粹的理工科生，对这种小道八卦有天然的钝感力。  
“咳，就那次，友客鑫那回，我不是复制了很多小东西拿来当假货吗？”库哔的手从他的长发当中伸出来，左右比划了一下，“其中包括了窟卢塔的火红眼，那双火红眼被那个锁链手买下了，然后他把那个赝品不知怎么的带在了他身边。我能感知那个赝品的所在地。”  
“其实，很多人不知道，当我状态好的时候啊，”库哔接着说，声音更神秘了，“那些造出来的赝品能成为我的第二个眼睛，我在这里能像看水晶球一样，拿到我赝品所在地的情况。”  
库哔忽然抬起手，让侠客弯下腰来听他讲话，库哔的头发贴着侠客的耳廓，弄得侠客有点想打喷嚏。  
“所以，那天，我其实看到了团长性骚扰锁链手的样子。”库哔小小声地说。  
“哈？”侠客着实有点被吓到了，“什么玩意？”  
“团长性骚扰锁链手——！”库哔提高了音调。  
“我听到了啦。”因为库哔的声音实在太大，侠客捂住了他的一边耳朵，“可是，那时候，团长不应该是被五花大绑，完全无法动弹吗？他是怎么性骚扰的呀。”  
“摸啊，”库哔故作神秘，“摸他屁股。而且团长那时候不知道锁链手其实是男的。”  
库哔又添油加醋了一句：“还摸了大腿，摸了好几次。”  
还补充说：“所以团长那天得救回来的时候，被打断了一颗牙。”  
侠客听得一愣一愣的，他皱了一下眉头：“我想问的不是性骚扰的程度，而是被绑着的状态到底怎么实施性骚扰的？”  
“我和你说啊，”库哔像念叨街头小报一样地说，“库洛洛不愧是幻影旅团的团长，真的不简单。”  
又道，“他先是用语言挑逗锁链手，他对锁链手说什么来着的……‘你这小妞长得真不错，今晚一起喝杯咖啡’，诸如此类的话。团长这招真不赖，为什么呢？这在军书里可能叫激将法，在咱们流星街最八卦的巷子里还有个名字，叫PUA。假装散发自己的男性荷尔蒙来欺骗女性，让她们倾心，以达成骗钱骗财骗色的目的。我们团长虽然不缺钱财色，但是他缺一种逃脱的方法。”  
库哔接着说：“可是呢，团长千算万算没有算到，他发挥他最擅长的PUA，能挑拨得了富家女的春心，却挑不起锁链女内心哪怕一丝一毫的波澜。因为那锁链女根本不是女的，是男的。”  
“我们不一早就把锁链手假定为男性吗，而且还是身强力壮赛猩猩的那种。毕竟能打死窝金的女性实在太少了。”侠客道。  
“但你想啊，我们也是后来才知道锁链手的样子，”库哔继续他的八卦分析，“锁链手一点都不强壮，甚至很瘦弱。那时候还打扮成了女性的样子，抹了胭脂，涂了口红，活脱脱的一个出嫁小姑娘。就凭这幅样貌，再加上我们团长摸了他几下屁股和大腿，还被打掉一颗牙的事情，那时候在流星街的小巷里传得可广了。”  
“我还不算知道最多的那个呢，玛奇还知道更多。”库哔抖了抖他的头发，“比如团长不愿意接触西索的内幕，就是她告诉我的。”  
“你刚刚不都说了吗，因为团长讨厌基佬。”侠客有一搭没一搭地回应着他，实则在心里想念着他手机里的游戏。  
“不止如此，团长以前对这些恩恩爱爱的东西没感觉的，但是自从那次因为调戏锁链‘小姑娘’惨遭暴打和除念以后，库洛洛就有点惦记了。更何况那会儿，西索还执着于和他打架，于是西索便跟踪他。”库哔继续说，“所以，当团长一直到走到东边那个悬崖的时候，西索差点摸上了团长的屁股。”  
库哔语气沉沉：“这事成了团长心里的一道疤。”说完还向下比划了一下，以表示他内心的沉重和遗憾。  
“所以呢，这次团长打西索，是要确保百分百能赢，而且百分百不被西索碰到一下的。”  
“哦……因此这次他才这么认真准备战斗啊……”侠客若有所思，“说起来，我把我的能力借给他了，应该能帮到忙吧？”  
“那当然。这绝对能赢的，因为我也把我的能力借给他了。”库哔点了点头，长发上下飘动。  
“不和你唠嗑啦，离集合的地方还有点距离，我先去个茅房。”库哔沙哑地说完，就提着裤子进了旁边的厕所。  
“嗯，你去吧，我在外头等你。”侠客点点头，蹲在旁边的一个小秋千上。  
没有手机的生活对于侠客来说太难熬了。侠客前后摇晃着公园的秋千，实则心里想着他手机里还没肝的手游，以及还在开发的系统源代码。  
侠客陷入一种漫无目的的思考。刚刚库哔的八卦听上去似乎有点道理，但是好像听了不听都没什么所谓。毕竟西索本来就是叛变的团员，况且在天空竞技场的决斗，团长本身也不能输。而且之前团长被锁链手绑架的事情，他们旅团内部甚至想象过团长被大卸八块送回来的样子——相比之下，只是因为摸了锁链‘姑娘’的大腿和屁股，然后被打出一颗牙这种事情，实在是不足挂齿了。  
然而，流星街总是什么样的人都有的。有像侠客这样喜欢电脑与编程的人，也有像库哔那样喜欢小道消息、神神叨叨的人。  
一阵堂前风呼啦啦地吹来，吹得一旁的树叶哗哗地落了一地，也吹得侠客有些寒冷。  
——不知道团长现在和西索打得怎么样了呢？侠客在心里想着。可当那股奇怪的风不断、不断地灌进这个小公园时，侠客还是哆嗦了一下，打了个喷嚏。  
“比起这个……‘”侠客摸了摸自己的鼻子，上面只有清涕。  
“库哔好慢啊……是在大号吗？”  
侠客情不自禁地喃喃道。

FIN。

**Author's Note:**

> 附注：  
* 本结尾请对照侠客的最后一句台词。  
* 魔改了火红眼的位置，原作是放在史库瓦拉的地方。


End file.
